


Jack of all trades

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Noctis managed to get three boyfriends and have sex with exactly none of them. It's the perfect arrangement. Or is it?Or:Noctis, muttering under his breath: "fucking allos" - the fic.





	Jack of all trades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/gifts).



> This is for a trade with inktail and it was really fun to write :D hope you'll enjoy

Becoming friends with Prompto had been the best thing that ever happened to Noctis. Where he was calm and reserved, the blond was extroverted and energetic. Where he was unapproachable, the blond was sociable. They completed each other like two faces of a coin, as close as they could but never overstepping each other’s boundaries. 

That was, until Prompto tried to kiss him. 

That had been a pretty awkward conversation to have. Followed by a couple of pretty awkward months as they figured out exactly how they felt about each other and the whole dating thing. 

Noctis wasn’t averse to dating, although he sometimes didn’t really see the advantage of it—not when he had friends like Prompto, who everyone mistook for his boyfriend before he even started considering the idea. He always had been close to the few people he decided he liked. He acted with Prompto just the same way he acted with Ignis or Gladio. And if he was secretly relieved that Prompto never ended up dating anyone on the side and spend less time with Noctis, it didn’t need to be psychoanalyzed. Dating, though, was convenient: it meant he was sure he had someone to cuddle at the end of a long day.

Prompto never tried to push Noctis to do anything he didn’t want to. The few kisses and tentative handjobs they exchanged as they experimented were all explicitly consented and even when he snuggled against Noctis’s side after losing at Deadly Towers he did so with a pleading look and sometimes a pout that had noctis laugh and put an arm around his shoulders.

But Prompto had a particularly high sex drive, one that prompted unwanted boners at the slightest contact of Noctis’s knee with his groin, one that made him push back with a desperate whine after a kiss that lasted too long, one that made him space out in the middle of conversations to stare at the barely visible trail of dark hair that peeked between Noctis’s pants and t-shirt when he stretched. 

So, after a few months of awkwardness, they agreed that Prompto could make out with other people, and even have a regular other partner on the side, on the condition that Noctis approved of said partner.

The conclusion to this arrangement should have been obvious to them from the start. It wasn’t like Noctis approved of many people more than Ignis and Gladio.

*

“He is so hot,” Prompto whined for what must be the fiftieth time. His lunch box was sitting untouched on his lap as his gaze wandered down the row of tiers and to the training hall, where Gladio was running another lap without his shirt on. They only had little time together before it was Prompto’s turn to train but he kept getting distracted. “It's so unfair. When he comes back I'm…”

“NOT saying that out loud,” Noctis cut.

Prompto sighed.

“Taking a picture. I was gonna say take a picture. Calm down.

“I don't believe you one second.”

Prompto stayed silent for a moment, wiggling on his seat.

“Okay. A picture for the spank bank,” he admitted.

It was Noctis’ turn to sigh.

“Don’t sass me,” Prompto rolled his eyes. “I mean, look! How can you resist this?”

“He’s sweaty and gross. What is it with people wanting to fuck people who are sweaty and gross?”

“It’s sexy,” Prompto answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After seeing how Noctis looked at him, however, he shook his head.

“Nevermind.”

*

Because Noctis has known Ignis his whole life, he never considered his own situation a problem. Ignis never manifested any indication that he was sexually attracted to anyone, or even that he had a libido at all. He never pretended not to have one either, he just considered it wasn't a subject important enough to warrant any worries. He accepted Noctis’s situation without batting an eye and accepted Prompto's advances without any more fuss. He made everything sound easy, just like he did everything else.

His insertion in their relationship shed some light on his own desires, as he could discuss his own tastes and ideas with Prompto and would often do so over the dinner table with the most relaxed attitude; but most of the time he was also Noctis’s main support as he could cuddle for hours without ever getting bored or growing an impromptu erection. 

Really, they couldn't have come up with a better arrangement.

*

The gasp Ignis let out was soft and discreet, almost unnoticeable. Noctis, already half-asleep against him, could have missed it entirely, if not for the subtle tension that coursed through his boyfriend’s body at the same moment.

Ignis never reacted to anything without a good reason. The control he had over his body, coming from years and years of training, was not easily broken. It happened, sometimes, when they were alone together. When he laughed over a beer or when he got really excited about something. But there was always something interesting to see, something important to notice. 

Noctis cracked one eye open to look up at his face. Ignis was staring at something behind Noctis, like he sometimes did when he waited for the end of his favourite cooking show. With a yawn, he adjusted himself to see what had caught Ignis’s attention.

He hadn’t realized just how stiff Ignis had become and he realized one second too late-just when he caught the sight of Prompto from across the room.

Getting out of the bathroom and ready for sleep, his hair was down and he was wearing one of Noctis’s old nightgowns, whose blue had turned grey over the years. They were roughly the same size and often didn’t pay attention when they switched clothes, but this one was old, really old, and way too small to cover Prompto’s runner legs. Actually, Noctis noticed upon closer inspection, it wasn’t even long enough to cover the entirety of Prompto’s dick, hanging freely under the gown, the tip showing just under the hem of it. 

And if Noctis could trust the sudden stiffness of Ignis, he was currently mentally reviewing in vivid detail all the scenarios that this vision inspired him. 

“Dude,” Noctis mumbled. 

Prompto, who thought the vague accusative tone was directed at him, smirked at him.

“Like what you see?” he asked, posing with a hand on his hip that made the fabric rise up oh-so-slightly.

Noctis snorted. “Iggy does. But I called dibs on him so stop that.”

Ignis let out a soft embarrassed cough, and his posture slightly relaxed. Noctis let himself fall back down against his chest.

But Prompto, the bastard, winked. “It’s all for you, Iggy,” he said with a slow gesture showing off his body. 

And just like that, Noctis knew that his nap was over.

*

Gladio had been the most confused by the arrangement at first. On one side, he was slightly worried that Noctis would end up in a difficult situation when the time for him to get married would come; none of his friends were suitable partners in the eyes of the crown and what if the one he found wasn’t as understanding? On the other side, he wasn’t complaining that he was the one banging Prompto to spare Noctis the hassle. 

And he definitely wasn’t complaining when Prompto and Ignis teamed up on him.

*

It was fairly late in the night, Noctis could tell by the fact that his bleary eyes couldn’t make up any kind of shape in the dark and even the ray of light from the window was too low to help. He could perfectly make up the noises, though, and feel the slow movements of the three bodies sleeping with him in the large bed of his flat, and he didn’t need his vision to understand the situation.

“Shhh,” Ignis breathed in between huffs and whimpers, “hold your tongue…” his own voice was barely audible but still cristal clear in the relative silence of the room. Somewhere next to him, Gladio let out a sigh. 

Kissing sounds then broke the silence, loud enough to make Noctis frown. And a moan escaped Gladio, followed by quiet laughs and a concert of “shhh” that made just as much noise as the rest. 

“You really like it, huh?” Prompto whispered and this was enough to make Noctis sit up and pull the covers on his lap.

He heard more than he saw his friends freeze and turn to him, and he glared in their general direction as best as he could. 

“Really? I’m sleeping on the couch. And I’m bringing the blankets with me, because you clearly don’t need it.”


End file.
